casestudyubfandomcom-20200213-history
Management Information Solutions
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Management Solutions The University of Belize can realign its management practices by allowing transfer student to take the necessary courses they need if and only if the courses are associate’s courses to be charged as associates prices. Advisors should be knowledgeable of the courses that are transferrable from previous Junior Colleges and pass on the information to the students. The University of Belize should enhance student-advisor relationships. This will guide the students through the right path in that they will know exactly what classes to take and know the ones that are transferrable. This relationship saves a student’s time and money. If there are any changes in the list of courses that are transferrable, then a meeting or some form of communication should be made between those at the Advisory and Administration level. Therefore, when a student transfers, they have taken courses similar to that of the new institution and aren’t troubled with taking pre-requisites at Bachelor prices. Information Systems Solution In addition to the management solutions mentioned above, the university can enhance their Information Systems. Advisors and the Administration Personnel should work together in keeping records updated. They are times students’ records are in the Administration offices for months and nothing is being done about it. Students waste a lot of time walking from their Advisor’s room to the Administrative office ensuring that they’re credits are transferred or rechecking the classes that they are required to do over. Due to these delays some students are not able to sign up for classes or the system blocks them from registering for certain classes. For instance, if one wants to take Financial Management and took Principles of Financial Management (a pre-requisite) at a previous Junior College, that person has to await the acceptance from the Administration or else they would be blocked to register for Financial Management. Any changes or editing should be recognized by all departments. This is so because the Advisors can report that certain courses are transferred, while the Administrators haven’t recognized this as yet. The system should automatically recognize each course as either Associate or Bachelor courses. If the course is at the Associate Level, then it should be charged at the Associate rate and likewise for Bachelor courses. The system currently recognizes all courses that are taken by Bachelor students at a Bachelor level; therefore, if the classes are at the Associate Level, they are still being charge at a Bachelor fee. This is unfair to these students. To assess this problem the company should develop a new system designed to collect and organize data through Management Information Systems. A new system that allows the department heads to update and upload their data needed by the analyst. Through the system the analyst would be able to view and access the data from the 50 departments worldwide. From there the analyst would be able to complete the firm’s Income Statement whilst saving time. The analyst’s report will be readily available to managers; and can speed up business processes and management decision making. Costs can be reduced in an efficient company. When costs reduce the business can gain competitive advantage. For the University of Belize to partner with the other campuses based on this issue of overcharging Bachelor students, they can develop something similar to a digital firm where their business relationships will be digitally enabled and mediated. Business processes can be done through digital networks and assets such as the amount of money charged to each student are managed digitally. Constructing a digital firm allows time shifting and space shifting. The University at the Belmopan main campus will be able to operate 24/7 with its other branches and department across the country of Belize. The work place would be in a global workshop and within national boundaries. In addition, the business’s performance will increase the firms: Operational excellence; allow good services; customer (students) and supplier (university) intimacy; and survival. Through operational excellence, there will be improvement and efficiency. To retain customers (students) they’d want to keep serving them and allow suppliers (university) to provide students with quality services.